


Angelic

by thedemonstherapist



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Gen, It's a little messy but who cares, Multi, Reader-Insert, Satan is a sweetheart, Summer, everyone kinda has a crush on MC just go with it, mammon is a jealous puppy, mild bickering, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonstherapist/pseuds/thedemonstherapist
Summary: "Obviously, you weren’t the only one to seek out the garden on such a beautiful day. But the grounds were large, and you hadn’t even asked Lucifers permission beforehand, so Satan didn't exactly expect to find you there, much less asleep. Naturally, his first reaction was surprise; the second, a gentle smile that tugged at the corners of his lips."[In which you fall asleep on a sunny day and Satan can't help but share how adorable you look]
Relationships: Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Everyone, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 314





	Angelic

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted an excuse to write a sunny day in the devildom, so there's a very poor explanation for it in the second paragraph. Don't @ me, I'm trying my best with what I have. Also, I wasn't actually planning on this being from Satans perspective, but things just kinda went that way, so y'know. This is what it ended up as.  
> Enjoy!

You lay curled up on a blanket, hair forming a messy halo around and falling across your face. Your eyes were closed, one hand cushioning your cheek, the other holding the book you’d been reading just minutes ago. A soft breeze played with the hem of your skirt, causing you to shudder slightly in your light sleep. You looked soft, placid and entirely pure, soaking in the sun.

The Devildom only rarely got sunlight, much less nice weather to accompany it. It made sense - obviously hell wouldn’t exactly be the prettiest place to be, and you had assumed in the beginning that a day-night cycle simply didn't exist. But Lucifer had been quick to explain it to you, on one of the first days of classes - the cycle was just hardly noticeable, since the moon consistently obscured the sun during day, giving the impression of permanent twilight. It was weird, and didn't make much sense to someone used to human realm physics and astronomy, but as time went by, you just got used to it. Like with many things in the Devildom, you adapted over time, to the point of it being normal to you.

Today was one of the rare times a year when the track of sun and moon differed, giving the Devildom a day of actual light. You had jumped at the chance to go enjoy the gardens of the House of Lamentation, borrowing a book from Satan to pass the time. A small niche towards the back of the garden had caught your attention, where most of the shrubbery was mildly green and some more - ehem - normal flowers blossomed; it reminded you of home. Careful not to inhale or touch anything dangerous, you’d contently basked in the sun, occasionally nibbling on some of the chocolate you’d been able to hide from Beel.

But the direct heat soon made you drowsy, and it was so calm out here compared with the constant chaos you had to put up with. You’d tried to stay focused, gradually lying down as time passed, until finally, you couldn’t resist the pull of sleep any longer. Eyes falling shut, your arm dropped to your side and your body relaxed entirely.

Obviously, you weren’t the only one to seek out the garden on such a beautiful day. But the grounds were large, and you hadn’t even asked Lucifers permission beforehand, so Satan didn't exactly expect to find you there, much less asleep. Naturally, his first reaction was surprise; the second, a gentle smile that tugged at the corners of his lips.

Quietly, as not to disturb you, he crept closer, pulling out his D.D.D. while doing so. He knew you wouldn’t be mad - at most slightly embarrassed, and you're always nice about it, no matter the kind of shenanigans the brothers put you through.

Snapping a picture of you, as at ease as he hadn’t seen you in - well, ever, he opened the chat between him and his brothers.

 **Satan** : Look who I just found in the garden.  
 **Satan** : _One Image attached_  
 **Asmo** : Oh  
 **Asmo** : My  
 **Asmo** : How cute is that?? I just want to eat her up-!  
 **Asmo** : Such a doll!  
 **Mammon** : Oi, keep ya damn hands to yourself!!  
 **Belphie** : Careful Mammon, you’re starting to sound like you actually like her  
 **Levi** : lololol  
 **Levi** : tsundere Mammon incoming  
 **Mammon** : Shuddup! I’m just tryna keep Asmo from literally eatin’ her alive!!  
 **Asmo** : What, you _don’t_ think she looks absolutely adorable?  
 **Beel** : Are those Hell's Kitchen Chocolates? Since when do we have those?

Satan shakes his head at how predictable his brothers are, glancing back at you. There’s still some space on that blanket, and he had had the same idea as you earlier, a novel tucked under his right arm. Why not sit next to you? It would keep you safe, and therefore keep Lucifer at bay, if he noticed what was going on.

He settles down, careful not to touch you or do anything that might disturb your sleep, unsure of how long you’ve been here. Stretching out his legs, he opens his book, quickly finding the place he left off on. Though, as much as he tries, he can’t seem to fully get into it, your gentle breathing and occasional mumbling causing him to become distracted every other minute or so.

With anyone else, it would have annoyed him. But with you…

It’s quiet for some time, and he enjoys the warmth and you next to him. At one point, he looks back down to see his D.D.D. vibrating, a couple more messages from his brothers, and finally, Lucifers response.

 **Belphie** : I’d love to join her tho  
 **Belphie** : She looks so comfortable  
 **Mammon** : Uhhhh no??  
 **Asmo** : Quit the jealousy, Mammon  
 **Asmo** : You’re embarrassing yourself  
 **Asmo** : @Belphie: Don’t we all just wanna cuddle up to her? In that cute little skirt nonetheless  
 **Belphie** : Yeah, Mammon, just admit you have a hopeless crush on her  
 **Levi** : omg lmao  
 **Levi** : theory confirmed  
 **Asmo** : Subtlety was never his strong suit, after all  
 **Lucifer** : Did you expect anything else?  
 **Lucifer** : @Satan: Do tell me you’re watching over her.

He typed a reply of _Yes, of course_ , peering over at you. You’ve hardly moved since he got there, a dreamy sigh slipping from your parted lips. He could swear there’s a slight smile edged into the corners of your mouth, and it stirs something inside of him. Turning his attention back to the book, he soon finds himself merely staring at the pages, lost in thought.

However, the aforementioned peace doesn't last nearly long enough, at least for his taste.

The sounds of loud bickering drift towards him, and he groans, already annoyed. First Asmo rounds the corner, closely followed by Mammon, then Belphegor, Beel and surprisingly, Levi and Lucifer, and most of them halt in their tracks at the sight in front of them. Your stockings have begun to slide down your knees, the cool breeze making you shiver despite the warmth of the sun, but your eyes are still blissfully squeezed shut.

To a demon, you’re as innocently temping as could be.

“How is it even cuter in person?” Asmo exclaims in adoration, eyes glowing as he moves the sunglasses to the top of his head. Satan quickly lifts a finger to his lips, knowing how much you’ve probably craved some peace and quiet over the past months.

But the damage is done by Asmo inching closer, clearly intending to sit to the other side of you. Mammon, who previously had the expression of a lovestruck teenager, snaps out of it in time to protest loudly and break into some sort of stumbling sprint.

"Ya! Asmo! Don’t ya dare!”

“Shush, Mammon, you’re going to wake the sleeping beauty!” Asmo shoots him a displeased look, hands on his hips. But he’s not exactly quietly either, and Satan suddenly feels you shift beside him.

Your eyes flutter open, glazed over and hazy, and they flicker to look at Satan, then Asmo, then Mammon, coming to a standstill next to him. There’s confusion in your face, and you blink groggily into the light, putting a hand against your forehead.

“Wha-”. Your mumbling goes under in Asmos huff of disappointment as he turns to Mammon, crossing his arms.

“Are you proud of yourself, idiot?”

“Shuddup, ya perv”, Mammon shoots back, leaning towards you. You’ve sat up, gaze trailing to the other four, who are still just watching it all unfold, though Lucifer is exasperatedly pressing two finger to his temple.

“What time is it?”, your voice is raspy from sleep, and you look adorable, hair messily sticking up and drowsy.

“Just about five”, Satan answers, and smiles at you, putting his book down, “Sorry. It’s my fault these idiots woke you up”.

There’s that expression on your face, a mixture of mild irritation and gentle forgiveness. “I won’t even ask”. Yawning, you stretch your arms upwards. “I really can’t catch a break, can I?”

“Nuh uh! This is entirely Asmos fault!” Mammon protests, and quicker than anyone can look, he’s shoulder to shoulder with you.

“Oh, of course”, Asmo scoffs, kneeling down at the other end of the blanket, “For your information, darling, Mammon was the one acting like a jealous puppy, defending his favourite toy”.

Your flustered expression grows, and Satan’s not quite sure if it’s to do with Asmo nicknaming you or the things he’s saying, but regardless, you avert your eyes and fix your stockings. You've never quite become used to his constant flirting. Next to you, Mammon opens his mouth but fails to say anything cohesive, red to the ears.

“Do forgive us for disturbing you”, Lucifer has finally decided to approach you, giving you an apologetic smile, “I thought it best not to let them loose on you without supervision. After all, that picture was quite charming”.

Your brows furrow, and you put the pieces together, turning to Satan. “Picture?”

There’s an amused warning glinting in your eyes, and he can’t help but grin back, reaching for his D.D.D. “Again, I’m sorry. I’ve just never seen you so relaxed before”.

You examine the image for a moment, and to his relief, only roll your eyes in mock displeasure. “With all of you around, is that such a surprise?”

“But life would be so boring without us, huh, darling?”. Asmo has tilted his head back, eyes closed as he faces the sun. “Hmm. I can see why you came out here, this is going to do wonders for my complexion”.

Someone - probably Lucifer - had the idea to bring two more blankets, and the brothers spread out on the lawn, staying suspiciously close to you. Levi is playing a game on his phone, stretched out next to Mammon and voicing displeasure when he pushes against him. Belphegor is already asleep, lying on his back and taking up most the space, while next to him, Beel munches away on some of his own chocolate. Lucifer has taken off his overcoat and gloves, reclined against a wall and facing your way.

Satan couldn’t remember a time where everyone was together like this, enjoying a nice day without any major arguments breaking out. It’s your doing, he realises. You, who is chatting with Asmo, Mammon and Beel, laughing warmly at the second eldest terrible jokes, and has even managed to make Lucifer smile. Satan catches his brothers eye, raising a brow at his clear contentment.

It wouldn’t have been long ago that he would have openly mocked him for it, despising his happiness. But now, all he does is meet his eyes, a mutual understanding between the two of them. Their improved relationship was also your work, like almost every positive development that had taken place in the past months.

Satan opens his book again, though not before sneaking another glance at you.  
He might not know the celestial realm, but all of them have met angels before - and even their beauty pales in comparison to the tender smile on your face.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be inspired by me literally falling asleep in the garden yesterday - but honestly, I just really wanted to write some fluff for this game, because give me more soft MC-and-the-brothers-hang-out-scenes goddamnit!  
> Sorry if my adjectives got a little repetitive, by the way; I tried my hardest to bring across that same nice, warm atmosphere I've been experiencing the past days. I just can't wait for summer - it always brings out these cutesy, fluffy urges in me.  
> Hope you had fun!


End file.
